REGRET
by SS VIO
Summary: Penyesalan terbesar seorang Lee Sungmin adalah membuang orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.Cho kyuhyun. dan kesalah lainnya adalah, Sungmin tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan separuh hidupnya yang telah mati.
1. Prolog

REGRET

PROLOG

Satu kesalahan terbesarku adalah melepaskan orang yang paling berharga untuk ku...

Aku begitu bodoh tak menyadari seberapa berharganya orang itu untukku...

Hingga aku sadar, separuh hidup ku ada padanya...

Aku tak bisa bernafas normal setelah kehilangannya...

Aku tak bisa mengatakan 'kembalilah' karena aku tau itu egois...

Aku takut bertemu dengan mu,

lebih takut lagi kehilangan mu untuk selamanya...

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Beritahu aku Cho Kyuhyun...

Lee sungmin. Aku adalah seorang namja bodoh yang kehilangan orang yang paling berarti bagi hidupku, karena kebodohanku sendiri, karena aku tak menyadari kalau seorang cho kyuhyun adalah orang yang aku butuhkan layaknya aku membutuhkan udara.

"Sungmin-ah, Saranghae"

"Kau menjijikan kyu! Aku tak mau berteman dengan mu lagi"

To be Continued


	2. Mistake

Chapter 2

Confession

**Sungmin POV**

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga dengan perasaan gugup. Jantung ku berdebar saat ini. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan nya. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ingin aku temui,orang yang sangat memperhatikan ku, meskipun aku tak tahu siapa orangnya. Aku penasaran, apakah dia yeoja yang aku kenal? Tapi siapa? Yang jelas dia adalah yeoja yang cantik, aku yakin itu. Yeoja yang cantik hati dan fisiknya, aku percaya itu.

Saat akhirnya aku berhasil menaiki semua tangga itu, jantungku semakin berdebar. Perasaan bahagia, grogi, dan rasa lelah menaiki tangga sekolah menghampiri ku, membuat jantungku terus memompa dengan cepat. Aku melihat seseorang disana. Hei,tapi ada yang aneh! Tak bisa ku hindari, kening ku mulai berkerut. Apa.. Namja? Aku tak mengerti, harusnya disini aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang cantik. Dan kemudian, kami...

"Sungmin-ah..."

Namja itu berbalik. Aku terkejut saat mengetahui siapa namja itu. Yah, dia adalah namja yang sangat aku kenal, Cho kyuhyun. Dia siswa yang sangat pintar yang selalu meraih penghargaan olimpiade matematika. Namja yang sangat terkenal di kalangan yeoja, karena ketampanan dan kejeniusannya. Dan, yang membuatku penasaran, yah... aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tapi, dia adalah teman satu sekolah ku sejak aku TK, SD, SMP, sampai sekarang. Sehingga tentu saja itu membuat kita berteman baik.

"Kyuhyun-ah...Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun tampak gugup dan gelisah, sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasa aku lihat . Dia terlihat tegang saat melihatku. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? kenapa dia se grogi itu? Kulihat dia mulai tersenyum canggung, aku semakin penasaran dengan jawabannya.

"Menurutmu? " kyuhyun tersenyum semakin canggung "Hah, tentu saja aku menunggu mu sungmin-ah".

"_Mwo?_ "aku terkejut. Semua nya tak sesuai dengan tidak seperti ini. Harusnya aku bertemu dengan _secret admirer_ ku. Orang yang selalu memberikan ku pesan dan hadiah setiap minggu selama 5 tahun ini. Orang yang selalu memberikan ku pesan-pesan yang bisa membuatku tersenyum, orang yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta pada semua perhatian nya. Dan orang itu... Harusnya seorang _YEOJA._

"Aku orang nya. Aku lah orang yang selalu mengirimi mu surat itu. Seperti yang selalu aku katakan di surat itu. Sungmin-ah...Saranghae..."

Sesaat aku mematung. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Apakah ini sebuah drama yang dimainkan nya? Apakah ini mimpi buruk?

"Hah.." Aku tersenyum mengejek. Jelas aku tak suka dengan semua ini. Aku marah. Aku benci namja yang ada dihadapanku sekarang.

"Jadi, kau menyukaiku? Selama 5 tahun? Aku tak menyangka kalau aku berteman dengan seorang _gay_.. sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan? Menjadi pacarku, menyentuhku, bercinta dengan ku?"

Kulihat namja dihadapanku terkejut dengan apa yang ku katakan. Kenapa? Semua nya pantas ia terima. Pantas untuk seorang _gay_ yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat. Yang menipuku selama beberapa tahun.

"Bukan maksudku.." aku tak mau mendengar penjelasannya lagi.. aku muak dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku benar benar tak bisa terima. Sahabatku seorang gay, yang menyukai ku? What the hell. Ini kenyataan terburuk yang aku tahu.

"Kau menjijikan, Kyu! Aku tak mau berteman dengan mu lagi" Aku terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan. Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. dan ternyata... namja itu pun terkejut. Cho kyuhyun lebih terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu dengan senyumnya yang aneh.

"Aku mengerti dengan pilihan mu. Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan ku begitu saja, dia berjalan melewati ku, masih dengan tawa dan senyumnya. Setiap langkah yang dia lakukan, membuat ku mulai menyesal dengan apa yang aku katakan. Apa aku keterlaluan? Apa aku menyakitinya begitu jauh? Tidak sungmin, ini benar. Kini aku bingung. Antara hati nurani dan logika. Ada 2 hal yang bertentangan di hati ku. secara logika, harusnya aku marah. Tapi dalam hati ku, aku merasa. Kenapa aku harus marah? Kenapa aku menyakitinya? Dia sahabatku!

Aku lemas. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku aku sadari, air mata ku mulai mengalir. Aku bingung...Tuhan, tolong bantu aku memutuskannya. Perlahan, aku mengambil secarik kertas di saku ku, aku membacanya, sekali lagi.

_Lee sungmin... _

_Aku mencintai mu...mungkin kau bosan mendengarnya. Sudah 5 tahun aku mengatakannya di surat ku. Dan aku tak akan pernah bosan. Aku ingin terus mengucapkannya. Semakin hari cinta itu semakin besar, hingga aku merasa tak bisa menyimpannya lagi di hati ku sudah tak bisa menahan debaran nya, meskipun aku hanya melihatmu, aku merasa itu tak baik untuk jantungku. Apalagi saat kau tersenyum, saat aku melihatmu dengan tulusnya menolong seseorang. Aku benar benar merasa jantungku akan berhenti karena terlalu cepat berdetak. _

_Sungmin-ah, Aku menunggu mu di atap sekolah. Datanglah, aku tak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau katakan. Mungkin kau akan marah pada ku. Tapi aku akan menerima semua jawaban mu. _

_Someone who always love you_

_CK_

Sungmin ingat. Dia begitu senang saat membaca surat itu untuk pertama kalinya . Orang yang membuatnya penasaran akhirnya mau mewujudkan dirinya, akhirnya mau bertemu dengannya. Tapi.. semua bayangan nya itu, berubah dalam beberapa menit saja.

Sungmin ingat dengan surat pertama yang ia dapatkan. 5 tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih kelas 6 di sekolah dasar. Saat ia harus kehilangan sahabat terdekatnya. Saat ia tak henti hentinya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kyuhyun datang bersamaan dengan surat itu. Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya berteman, bermain hingga membuat sungmin tertawa lagi. Hanya kyuhyun dan surat itu yang menjadi pegangannya, yang menariknya bangkit dari kegelapan yang hampir menelannya.

Perlahan, aku membersihkan air mataku. Aku tak boleh seperti ini. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku menyakitinya. Orang yang berarti dihidupku. Aku telah membentaknya, merendahkannya, Ya tuhan, Apalagi kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat. Betapa tak tau dirinya aku!

"Kyu..mianhae"

Aku segera berlari, secepat mungkin aku menuruni tangga. Aku berusaha mencari namja itu. Aku ingin meminta maaf, aku merasa kalau aku tak meminta maaf sekarang aku akan menyesal selamanya. Jantungku terasa sakit, rasanya aku tak mampu berlari lagi. Aku ceroboh, aku terjatuh di salah satu anak tangga. Aku meringis, rasanya sakit sekali. Apa kyuhyun juga merasakan sakit seperti ini? Aku mencoba bangkit, berjalan dengan kaki yang terpincang pincang. Nihil. Aku tak menemukannya. Aku mulai menangis, lee bodoh!

.

.

Aku pulang dengan mobil jemputan ku. saat aku sampai di rumah, aku segera memasuki kamarku, menghindari introgasi orang tua ku tentang cara jalan ku yang tak memikirkan kaki ku, aku mengkhawatirkan hal lain. Aku segera membuka Handphone ku, mencoba menghubungi nomor Cho kyuhyun, tapi nomor nya tidak aktif. Kenapa? Apa kau menghindari ku?

.

Aku tak bisa tidur, aku memikirkan bagaiman cara ku meminta maaf pada nya. Aku tak bisa tenang, aku masih merasa bersalah. Sehingga saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pagi hari, aku segera bangkit. Bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Aku berkaca di cermin berkali kali,ntah kenapa aku tak ingin terlihat jelek di depan kyuhyun. Setelah memastikan semuanya, aku segera berangkat.

.

Nampaknya aku datang terlalu pagi, tapi tak masalah. Aku segera memasuki kelas, dan menunggu di meja ku dan kyuhyun. Ya, kami teman sebangku. Sejak sekolah dasar, sampai sekarang kami tak terpisahkan. Dan aku selalu berpikir, kalau sampai nanti pun kita akan bersama. Dia dan keluarga nya dan aku dengan keluarga ku, bertetangga bersama, bertamasya bersama.. dan...huh, kenapa aku mulai tidak suka membayangkan dia bahagia dengan istrinya ? istri? Aku tak pernah berpikir kyuhyun akan bersama dengan seorang yeoja sebelumnya,bagiku tidak ada yeoja yang pantas bersanding dengan kyuhyun yang sempurna dan serba bisa.

Tanpa terasa, kelas sudah masuk. Dan aku semakin bingung, karena kyuhyun tak ada. Apa dia tidak masuk kelas?

"Hari ini, Teman kalian Cho kyuhyun memundurkan diri dari sekolah. Dan pindah ke amerika, untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya disana."

Pengumuman seongsanim sukses membuatku berhenti bernafas, ada pukulah kelas yang menghantam dadaku, membuat dadaku sakit dan terasa.. hampa. Kyu?apa aku menyakitimu sejauh itu. Saat aku menunduk, betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat secarik surat yang biasa kutemukan, setiap minggu di bawah mejaku. Aku tak sabar, dan segera membacanya.

_Lee Sungmin.._

_Maafkan aku karena telah mengecewakan mu. Aku bukan lah teman yang baik. Aku menyembunyikan perasaan ini selama 5 tahun dari mu, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya. Dan aku takut hal buruk akan terjadi setelah aku mengatakannya. Aku tak menyesal telah mengatakannya, dengan begitu aku berharap bisa mulai melupakan mu. Mengubah rasa yang salah ini. Atau setidaknya aku bisa mencari namja lain yang bisa menerima ke abnormal-an ku ini. Memang,aku melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan dari mu. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, kelak. Saat kita bertemu lagi, aku bisa menjamin nya, bahwa perasaan cinta itu sudah hilang. Aku tidak akan mencintai mu lagi, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi. Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan yeoja yang kau sukai. _

_Sahabatmu,_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

Aku tak percaya dengan isi surat ini. Surat yang biasa membuatku tersenyum, kini malah membuat air mata ku mengalir. Semuanya terasa salah, sangat salaah...

To Be Continued


End file.
